La semana perdida…
by Pierrot 14
Summary: Qué pasa si no estás a gusto con tu vida, que pasa si es aburrida y quisieras que fuera de otra forma….Una salida con los amigos para celebrar una semana de vacaciones, pero algo raro le pasara no solo a nuestro pelirosa si no también a sus amigos…Que tonterías les pasara a este grupo de amigos y que historias románticas habrán…


**La semana perdida…**

**.**

**Primer recuerdo: Mi vida!...**

.

.

.

.

.

**Lunes 15 de Mayo…**

.

.

.

.

.

**-Natsu POV:**

Por favor no suenes, no suenes, solo dame más tiempo por favor, se que solo debo aguantar el día de hoy pero de verdad que quiero estar un rato mas así, porque me cuesta tanto, como odio las mañanas, solo 5 minutos más, no suenes por favor….

Bep, bep, bep, bep….

-Maldición como odio ese sonido, te pedí cinco minutos más…

Bien creo que ya me debo levantar, no pasa nada solo vas a trabajar hoy y podrás descansar un buen rato en tus vacaciones tonto….

-Bien, es hora de empezar mi día!...

.

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, tengo 25 años hace dos años salí de la universidad con una carrera en ingeniería mecánica, soy soltero y creo que así seguiré un buen rato, de todos modos nunca he tenido novia y creo que no me afectara en nada, otra cosa de mi es que trabajo en una empresa muy importante de autos, mi trabajo es supervisor en jefe en el área de maquinas de ensamble , es un muy buen puesto pero la verdad es que no me siento muy feliz en ese empleo, la verdad no me siento feliz con nada en particular de mi vida, es verdad que tengo algunos momentos en los que se me alegra la existencia, pero en general es aburrida, estoy solo en casa, no tengo familia, mi papa murió cuando yo estaba en secundaria lo extraño demasiado en especial porque esta casa me la dejo él y cuando estoy solo me siento deprimido pensando que hubiera pasado si el aun estuviera aquí, en realidad no estoy tan solo una de las cosas que me alegran esta justamente dormido en mi cama y se llama Happy, mi gato de color azul que cuando no está dormido o comiendo pescado juega conmigo y me anima un poco….bueno ya estoy presentable es hora de irme al trabajo…

-Mira la hora, aun tengo un buen rato…creo que puedo ir….-Es hora de uno de mis momentos alegres de mi vida…

**Normal POV:**

El pelirosa que estaba muy bien vestido de traje y corbata tomo las llaves de su auto para poder marcharse, cuando se iba solo vio un poco mas su casa para sacar de nuevo una mirada muy triste, el cerro con llave su casa y se fue, en el auto recordó de nuevo a donde iría antes de ir al trabajo, el sin notarlo estaba sonriendo, por alguna razón algo le gustaba mucho en ese lugar…

.

10 minutos después….Natsu había llegado a un lugar que parecía un ciber café, el estaciono su auto, bajo y se dirigió al café, cuando entro vio algo y sonrió de nuevo…

**Natsu POV:**

Qué bien huele, como siempre a esta hora casi no hay nadie, eso me gusta estoy solo para disfrutar mi café y mi pay de queso matutino….

**Normal POV:**

El miraba por el alrededor como buscando a algo o a alguien, no tardo más de 30 segundos para sonreír de nuevo…

-Ahí estas!...-Su sonrisa sobresalía mucho, el se dirigía a lo que estaba buscando.

-Eso esta pesado no?-El pelirosa se acerco a una chica de cabellera azul que cargaba una caja de cartón algo grande, ella al oír al chico se volteo y…

**Natsu POV:**

-Natsu-san?...Buenos días!-Como siempre muy formal, ella es Juvia Loxar una chaca muy tímida, reservada, algo seria y muy amigable, la verdad es una gran chica, ella es muy lista, cocina muy delicioso y es súper dulce conmigo, bien es hora de jugar un rato con ella…

-Dame eso Juvia, no quiero que se lastimen las manos que hacen mi pay favorito-A ver si se pone igual de seria como siempre.

-No es necesario Natsu-san, Juvia puede con eso-Que bien se molesto un poco.

-Claro que no, si te pasa algo ya no tenía alguna razón por la cual venir-Por el pay (Modo inocente activado).

-Está bien Natsu-san, Juvia debía ponerlo haya…-Últimamente se ve más rara de lo costumbre, bueno mejor me apresuro para pedir mi café y mi pay de queso, de verdad que es algo pesada esta caja, que tendrá adentro…..mmmmmmmm, no, no es de mi incumbencia así que no lo abriré, bien es hora de pedir mi pay….

-Ya la deje en su lugar, bien Juvia me darías un…pay…pero como sabias-

-Natsu-san siempre viene con Juvia a esta hora y pido lo de siempre, Juvia conoce lo que le gusta a Natsu-san-Enserio que es seria, bien es hora de comer….

-Gracias Juvia, eres increíble…-Que delicioso, este es el mejor pay del mundo.

-Natsu-san, es verdad que hoy sale de vacaciones de su trabajo?-

-Sí, pero no te preocupes vendré todos los días-Por el pay…

**Normal POV:**

-A Juvia le hace feliz saber eso, entonces Natsu-san de que hablara hoy con Juvia?-La chica con un sonrisa que nadie podría ver excepto el pelirosa que ya tiene un buen tiempo de conocerla, el pelirosa comía su pay cuando ella hiso la pregunta así que…

-No sé, que tal si esta vez empiezas tu Juvia…-Comiendo una rebanada más del pay de queso, Juvia pensó un poco y de repente llego esa idea…

-Bien Natsu-san…de verdad no está saliendo con nadie?-Ella pregunto sin ver al pelirosa a los ojos.

-No, ahorita mismo estoy contigo…-El pelirosa no entendía y aun seguía comiendo su pay.

-Natsu-san no entendió a Juvia, a lo que se refiere Juvia es que si tiene alguien especial con quien estar?-Pregunto formulando de nuevo la pregunta para que el pelirosa la entendiera.

-Mis amigos, mi gato Happy…y también estas tu….-Enserio que es un niño, Juvia solo pensaba como es que alguien de su edad no entendía lo que quería decir, ella respiro se calmo y…

-Lo que Juvia quiere saber es que si Natsu-san ya tiene novia?-Mas directa no podía ser, Natsu se detuvo un instante para ver a la peliazul y…

-No, nunca he tenido novia-El ya no estaba comiendo su pay, al parecer ella llego a una zona minada.

-Enserio Natsu-san, Juvia aun no puede creerle-Ella ya lo sabía por conversaciones anteriores pero no lo creía nunca.

-Claro que no he tenido Juvia, porque nunca me has creído?-El era completamente honesto con ese tema pero de todos modos no le creía nada.

-Es que Natsu-san es un chico muy agradable, bondadoso, inocente, muy capaz, valiente, intrépido, algo tonto pero muy lindo, a Juvia se le hace muy difícil pensar que alguien así nunca haya tenido al menos una novia-Ella le conto todo lo que pensaba de él sin darse cuenta lo cual la avergonzó por lo honesta que fue, el pelirosa la veía con una sonrisa…

-Parece que me caneces muy bien Juvia-Ella se sonrojo aun mas por el comentario del pelirosa, el la miro para decirle…

-Cuando yo me declare a alguna chica no será por solo tener una relación de una semana o un mes, cuando yo lo haga lo hare porque realmente ame esa persona y quiera compartir mi vida con ella, no me importa que me juzguen de loco, cuando eso pase me casare con ella y será solo mía y de nadie más-El pelirosa sonreía de nuevo llamando la atención de la chica, cuando lo miro de nuevo solo sentía una cosa…

-Natsu-san es un tonto…-Ella le dijo lo cual provoco que los dos se rieran, cuando los dos dejaron de reír Natsu miro su reloj, se acabo su pay y…

-Es hora de irme Juvia, nos vemos más tarde, espero hagas algo rico para la tarde-El chico dejo el dinero sobre el mostrador y se fue para su auto e irse a su trabajo, cuando dejo el lugar la chica solo dijo algo…

-Natsu-san es tonto, pero muy lindo…

.

20 minutos después…

**Natsu POV:**

Que aburrido, bien sigamos tengo que terminar de revisar todas las maquinas antes de empezar la producción, bien solo falta….

-Hola Natsu, listo para salir de vacaciones-Este tonto como siempre de sonriente.

-Claro que sí, pero es demasiado temprano para decir eso…-

-Claro que no, solo es que al fin podremos descansar un poco de este infierno…-Siento un mal presentimiento.

-Se que estas harto de trabajar en este infierno, en especial por la jefa que tenemos…-Algo muy malo va a ocurrir, pero que será eso malo…

-Sí, ella es un demonio, lo que no entiendo porque soy el que más odia de toda la empresa-Mi amigo no exagera en nada la verdad a todos nos trae cortitos pero a él, pues con decir que él se ha quedado en la empresa todo el día y la noche trabajando por reprimenda de la jefa, todo el mundo sabe muy bien que la jefa es muy especial con el…

-A lo mejor es que este enamorada de ti…-

-Jajajajajajajajajaja….como si eso fuera posible, que alguien como ella se enamore de alguien, ella no sabe amar otra cosa que no sea el dinero, jajajajajajajajaja….-Tiene toda la razón, espera siento un gran peligro, tanto que siento que moriremos…no, no puede ser es…

-Enserio?...no puedo amar otra cosa más que el dinero?-Esto se pondrá feo…

**Normal POV:**

-Si!...tu nunca podrías….a…a…a…-El muchacho de cabellera negra se dio cuenta de la presencia macabra y demoniaca que estaba atrás del.

-O parece que me conoces bien, según es lo que creo no?-Una aura negra salía de ella, el pelinegro sentía que moriría en ese instante.

-Es que es la verdad solamente amas el dinero…-No solo sudaba frio estaba a punto de desmayarse por la gran presión que emanaba de ella, pero como buen idiota que es el seguía cavando su tumba.

-Parece que no querrás tener sueldo todo lo que resta en tu vida verdad…-Cada vez más se sentía la sed de sangre.

-No eso no!…como podre comprar carne?...-Parece que el miedo le atrofio mas la cabeza, solo parece que le importa la carne, ella se irrito más aun de lo que ya estaba.

-Entonces…no querrás salir de vacaciones, verdad?-Ahora si le puso atención, el chico trago y…

-Pero porque?-Estaba arrinconado, ella sonrió y…

-Es simple, holgazanear en horas de trabajo, falta de respeto a alguien de la empresa y peor aun a mí que soy tu jefa, así que no preguntes porque podrías ser despedido….LUFFY!-Claramente lo odiaba.

-Pero Nami, no he hecho nada de eso, verdad Na…Natsu?-El pelirosa solo veía lo que paso enseguida, el pelinegro estaba siendo arrastrado por la chica de cabellera naranja, el solo sentía peno de él pero antes de irse por completo.

-Bien señor Dragneel, espero tenga todo ya en marcha, si no también le podría pasar lo mismo que le hare a este imbécil-Dicho eso ella siguió llevándose al pelinegro, pero…

-Bien Natsu, nos vemos en la noche, ahí celebraremos que al fin nos libramos de ella…-Mas estúpido no se puede ser verdad?...Luffy estaba muerto…

**Natsu POV:**

Mi amigo es completo idiota como yo, el es Monkey D. Luffy el ha sido mi amigo desde que era un niño, cuando mi padre murió yo no tenía a nadie estaba completamente solo o eso creía, el Abuelo de Luffy me trato como su nieto, me saco de la casa de Igneel y me llevo con Luffy y sus hermanos, aunque era un viejo muy agresivo me trataba como su familia, el anciano nos enseñaba a todos artes marciales, de vez en cuando lo molestábamos y nos dejaba inconscientes a los cuatro, Ace es dos años mayor que yo al igual que Sabo y Luffy es un año menor que yo pero de todos modos nos llevábamos genial, toos crecimos juntos, cuando yo termine de estudiar mi carrera me fui a la casa que me había dejado Igneel pero de todos modos no me separe de mi otra familia, Ace y Sabo ya están casados, los dos nos regañan porque nunca hemos tenido novia o alguien así de importante como dicen ellos, bien no tengo nada que pensar en eso mejor me concentro en el trabajo para ir a celebrar en la noche….solo espero que no pase nada malo…

.

**Normal POV:**

En la noche….

En un restauran estaba un grupo de chicos comiendo y bebiendo, todos hablaban de lo mucho que detestaban sus trabajos, otras conversaciones eran de lo sensuales que son las chicas y otras cosillas que los hombres presumen….

-Siempre comes como bestia Luffy-Decía un chico de cabellera verde.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que toma cerveza como si fuera agua-Ahora ataco un ojirrojo.

-Tranquilos chicos, estamos aquí para venir a relajarnos y olvidarnos de las cosas malas de la vida y los problemas con las jefas-El pelirosa hablo para luego ver al pelinegro que se atragantaba con carne.

-Natsu-nii tiene razón debemos relajarnos un poco, bueno yo solo puedo estar hasta las 10 así que tendré que aprovechar todo lo que me dejaron estar con ustedes-Un muchacho que parecía de secundaria.

-El niño tiene razón Flamita, lo mismo pasa conmigo-Llego otro pelinegro mas y uno que el pelirosa conocía muy bien.

-Como me dijiste copito-El pelirosa quería pelea.

-A caso no me oíste cerillo-El también quería pelea.

-Basta los dos, no queremos que nos corran como la ultima vez o no?-Un chico de cabellera azul se interpuso entre los dos.

-Perdón Jellal-Los dos chicos al unisonó, en ese momento el pelirosa tomo un sorbo de su bebida y vio a sus amigos….

**Natsu POV:**

-Bien ahora si estamos todos reunidos…-Como dice Jellal ahora si estamos todos, empezando por el estúpido stripper de Gray, el ha sido mi enemigo desde que estábamos en la preparatoria y ahora el trabaja siendo maestro de preparatoria y no cualquier escuela si no en el colegio más prestigioso del país donde solo van niños ricos a estudiar, ahora el otro tonto Gajeel, el fue mi enemigo un tiempo cuando mi preparatoria peleaba contra la suya pero en unos acontecimientos nos hicimos amigos y él se cambio a mi preparatoria, se fue un tiempo para seguir estudiando el ahora es un ingeniero en metalurgia la verdad es el mejor en esa rama, el siguiente de la lista e amigos es el bien portado y responsable Jellal, me hice amigo de él en la universidad mientras yo estudiaba mi carrera el estaba estudiando medicina, él es una persona muy buena y de verdad un gran amigo, el siguiente es mas amigo de Luffy que mi pero de todos modos es muy buena persona, su nombre es Zoro el y Luffy son amigos desde la secundaria tiempo después se hiso mi amigo también, el estudio lo que de verdad parecía algo extraño pero en fin ahora él es….como decirlo…un guía de turismo, la verdad no recomiendo sus servicios, por último el mas nuevo miembro de nuestro grupo Romeo, el es estudiante de secundaria y creo que mentí un poco respecto al colegio en el que trabaja Gray, el estudia ahí pero no es de familia adinerada el estudia ahí por la beca que se a ganado por ser el chico más listo de su generación, sus padres están muy orgullosos pero el nos cuenta que es muy maltratado por sus compañeros y detesta eso, lo hemos entrenado Luffy y yo pero aun no tiene el valor para utilizar lo que le hemos enseñado, de verdad que es un niño muy amable y no creemos que le hará nada a nadie porque no le gusta pelear, bien ahora que ya somos todos…

**Normal POV:**

-Entonces ya están de vacaciones?-Pregunto el peliazul.

-Sí, desde esta tarde que salimos, bueno que Luffy escapo-Aclaro el pelirosa lo que hiso el pelinegro.

-Si, Nami es un ogro…pero después fuimos a la cafetería de la amiga de Natsu a comer un poco-Explico ahora el pelinegro.

-Deberías mejor decir la chica del cerillo-Se burlo Gray, el pelirosa solo se le acerco retándolo.

-Que quieres decir con eso copito-Otra vez querían pelea, pero alguien más intervino.

-Ya dejen de pelear, la cerveza aquí es muy buena y no quiero que nos saquen por una de sus estúpidas peleas-El peliverde actuó contra los tarados que querían pelearse, los dos se miraron y concluyeron una cosa.

-Tiene un punto-Otra vez al unisonó.

-Bien será mejor que brindemos por la semana que tenemos libre, bueno a excepción de dos que aun tienen que ir a la escuela-El ojirojo se refería a Gray y al pequeño Romeo.

-Pero no se podrá con alcohol-Dijo con mucha pesadez el peliverde respetando al menor que estaba con ellos, Romeo sabía muy bien que todos lo querían mucho y por eso hacían lo mejor para no darle un mal ejemplo, la persona encargada oyó su apuro así que decidió ayudarlos…

-Señores disculpen mi descortesía señores pero acabo de oír su pequeño problemita y creo que les podre ayudar-El señor se acerco con una tetera algo extraña y con 7 vasos también algo raros, el peliazul lo vio y…

-Dígame señor que tipo de bebida es esa?-Un poco desconfiado.

-No se preocupe señor, no tiene alcohol, es una bebida que usamos para celebrar, así que si quieren la casa invita-Tan rápido como dijo eso como todo buen hombre aria lo mas recomendado…

-Y bien que esperamos para brindar-Dijo el peliverde.

-Entonces brindemos por la semana que pasaremos, aunque algunos no la disfruten al máximo de todos modos haremos la mejor de todas que pueda a ver-Dijo Luffy levantando su vaso, todos lo vieron y hicieron lo mismo…

-Entonces…KAMPAI!-Ellos gritaron y después bebieron, no dejaron ni una gota, se sonrieron todos y todo se volvió negro…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-No me molestes más, si no….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-No dejare te dejare….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Renuncio…pero no a ti…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Seré un tonto, pero sé lo que quiero…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-No me importa en lo absoluto…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Tú eres más….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Si…Acepto…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un pelirosa estaba acostado en su cama muy tranquilo pero algo le molestaba y lo obligo a…

**Natsu POV:**

Maldición, me duele mucho la cabeza, también pesa demasiado el cuerpo, que demonios ocurre porque me siento tan mal, también tengo la garganta reseca, tome mucho ayer verdad por eso no me acuerdo de nada de lo que paso ayer, creo que debería tomar una aspirina….que hora será la luz está muy fuerte, veamos donde esta mi celular, celular, celular, celular…aquí esta son las 2 de la tarde, se nota que me puse mal, bien creo que…esto no puede ser…está mal mi celular verdad…si debe ser un completo error verdad…como demonios puede ser ya 22 de mayo….no esto está mal…la computadora…veamos rápido enciende…rápido….rápido…que bien ya es….como demonios paso…no puede ser, no puede ser, está bien que de un día para al otro no recuerde nada, pero toda una semana, que carajos, como es que no recuerdo nada…pero que hice, que demonios me ocurrió, espera un momento los chicos, ellos también deben estar en problemas...

-Que es esto…un…un…un…Anillo de Matrimonio!?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer….La verdad este ya lo tenía pensado, me inspire al ver otra vez las películas de que paso ayer, no solo me concentrare lo que paso en la semana si no que pienso también enfocarme en que asara después de resolver eso, también veré de vez en cuando las otras parejas para darle más significado a la historia….A si espero les agrade o que no les moleste que haya metido a esos personajes, pensé mucho para hacerlo así que por favor sigan leyendo mi fic….Bien seguiré con esto y las difíciles situaciones que vendrán para los chicos al enterarse de lo que hicieron….Un adelanto, alguien se volvió el chico malo y se enteran de algunas parejitas…Bueno les agradezco por leer y…Sayonara!


End file.
